


And All Is Well

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Jee's (mis)adventures with the Wani and Crew [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Finally, Friendship, Jee (Avatar)-Centric, Jee survives the Siege of the North, Reunions, Zuko (avatar) is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: A lone firebender survived the siege of the north, after Ozai's defeat he finds his remaining family.
Relationships: Iroh & Jee & Zuko, Iroh & Jee (Avatar), Jee & Toph (Avatar), Jee & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jee's (mis)adventures with the Wani and Crew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982783
Comments: 21
Kudos: 298





	And All Is Well

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough Jee fanfics out there and I get sad every time I remember that he's probably dead in canon.
> 
> This is also my first time writing anything for Avatar so I hope it's good, heh.

The war had ended.

The war had ended!

The cry that all but resounded in the hearts and voices of the people in Ba Sing Se was thunderous— from the whoops and hollers of children to the relived laughs from their parents. From the excited whispers of the street urchins to the steady exhale of the elders who had seen too much and could finally rest easy.

Jee, himself, felt relief flood his body when he heard that Ba Sing Se had been freed.

He had taken refuge in the Lower Ring and been slowly atoning for his wrongs by keeping others safe. In the Lower Ring, as long as you kept your head down, your face covered, didn’t speak, didn’t mention the war, you could get away with a lot. The Dai Li didn’t care about the Lower Ring, and the impoverished looked for someone to protect them from the corrupt.

He became that person.

And then the Fire Nation took Ba Sing Se, and then an eclipse had come and he got word of a failed invasion. Then the real whispers started to perk his interest.

The Dragon of the West had broken out of prison (when had he even gotten arrested? He had been out of the loop for too long) and The Fire Nation prince had turned traitor.

He had joined the Avatar.

Jee had laughed out loud when he returned to his shithole of a home in the Lower Ring— it was just a single room with straw flooring and a single blanket— at the irony of the turn of events. Three years of chasing the Avatar to bring him to Ozai (He spat the name of the now-former Fire Lord. Since before the Prince had been banished, Jee had known that Ozai— that the war— wasn’t worth it. He blamed the then Crown Prince Iroh for the cleared mindset. Jokingly.) and then he just up and joined with him to teach him Firebending?

Well, at least he had his priorities right.

Crazy kid.

(But he was his Crazy Kid, so it didn't matter.)

.:.:.:.:.:.

He had kept his ear to the ground as the war ended, and well after. 

He had no idea where his position in the world was now. 

Part of him wanted, longed, to return to the Fire Nation, to see his stupid, reckless Prince Fire Lord. But the injures from the War, and the Siege of the North protested.

(His nerves in one hand had been acting up since he got ice through his wrist. His body wasn’t as young as it used to be, and his hands shook more than they should have ever before. His old war wounds ached when it stormed, but he wasn’t sure if this was because of the frozen north or not. They had hurt before. Either way, he was lucky, he had told himself over and over. Luckier than Navigator Mitsuhide, who drowned inside the ocean spirit. Luckier than engineer Kaho who he watched die to hyperthermia on the pitiful excuse for a raft they had made— he had desperately tried to warm her, but to no avail. Luckier than Jing who was just a chef and had no business being in a war, despite getting drafted in ten years prior to the siege. And those were just some of the names he knew.)

He dragged the decision out longer and longer, moving around Ba Sing Se like a migrant.

It was in one of these moments of wandering where he heard the excited rumors between housewives and handmaids. A tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon was back in business.

Tea.

It had been a while since he had good tea— and, apparently, this shop was boasting that they had the best tea in all of Ba Sing Se. He might as well make a stop there.

Just for tea. 

Maybe a job.

(He would never admit it, but General Iroh had spoilt him and the rest of the Wani Crew. He had tried the tea around the city. It was horrible.)

So he had politely asked for the shop’s location, thanked the duo of ladies who had been working at a flower shop with the traditional Earth Kingdom styled bow, and left with the address in mind. And with the information that yes, the former Dragon of the West was in fact running the shop.

That had thrown him for a loop and the woman had giggled and told him that he was practically harmless now. They mistook his shock, but Jee shook his head, thanking them, and left.

It took him longer than he had liked to ever admit as a former Lieutenant to find the shop— though his skill was in navigating the sea, not land, so he did cut himself a bit of slack— but when he did he allowed his shoulders to relax, to slump.

The scent of teas mixing together brought back a shock of nostalgia and a sudden tightening in his throat.

Oh, how he longed for those days on the Wani where the only problems they had to worry about were an angry, shouty, teenaged Prince and Admiral Zhao’s unnecessary visits.

Now Zhao was dead and Prince Zuko was the Fire Lord. 

And Jee had no idea where he was supposed to be in the world.

But for now, he had time to figure it out. He could last another day in a state of limbo. 

He took a breath, before he pushed the door open, stepping in. The server working in the front heard the door open, greeting him as he turned.

“Welcome to the Jasmine Dra—“

Jee let his lips twitch upwards as the tea set and tray in hand clattered to the ground. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be able to spare a cup for an old friend, would you?” he asked the Server. Prince— No, _Fire Lord_ Zuko’s jaw was agape as he stood there. Jee really didn’t know why the boy was masquerading as a Tea Server, but he was more than happy to see him, nonetheless.

“Lieutenant?” the boy— he really was still just a boy to him, barely seventeen but Jee remembered when he was first aboard the _Wani_ — breathed and Jee chuckled. A few of the customers were staring with confused looks, but they went ignored as he rubbed the back of his neck. He dropped his hand, bowing in the traditional Fire Nation way towards royalty.

“I don’t think I can be considered a lieutenant any longer, more of a deserter, really,” He told him as he straightened back up. Zuko took a hesitant step forwards, then another before— rank be damned— Jee found his arms suddenly full with a Fire Lord disguised (poorly, really) as a Tea Server. He hadn’t been expecting that, but as shaking hands gripped his robes, Jee firmly planted his feet to avoid falling over, chuckling softly as he grasped the boy as well.

“You’re alive!” Zuko cried, which brought Iroh out from the back— though he suspects it was the noise of the tea pot shattering alerted him of something as well. Jee managed to give the former General a slight bow, Zuko still clinging onto him (rank be damned). He felt his throat tighten again at the warmth and softness in the other man’s eyes. He swallowed thickly as Zuko detached himself from him. 

He scrambled to compose himself but Jee just placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Easy, your majesty,” he said gently before he glanced up to Iroh, lips twitching upwards. “Perhaps you’ll allow a cup of jasmine for an old friend?”

.:.:.:.:.:.

Jee had told the two of them everything after being pulled to the back room. 

Zuko had told him that Goh, one of the helmsmen, had managed to survive, but he was having fun making sure that soldiers pulled back from the colonies at the moment. A survivor from the 41st Division was one of Zuko’s new guards— Chit Sang, he learned his name was— and the new Fire Lord had offered him a position as a royal guard as well.

Jee had been half tempted to take him up on the offer, but something had stopped him.

He was approaching his mid-sixties. He wasn’t as nimble and strong as he used to be. 

He politely declined, and his heart clenched when he saw the boy’s face fall.

Iroh gently suggested that Jee work at the Jasmine Dragon then and the rest was simply history.

Now, in the cool summer evenings, Jee, former Lieutenant, current co-owner of the Jasmine Dragon, found himself simply relaxing in the now-closed shop. 

If relaxing counted as being on the floor with a tiny earthbender flopped on top of his stomach while he read a theatre scroll that Zuko had given him.

The Fire Lord and his friends— and girlfriend, he was lucky that Jee liked Mai’s dry-wit and dead-tone humor— often spent time in the shop just to escape from their duties. 

Aang ran past to go and greet the two waterbenders and the Kiyoshi Warrior who had just arrived outside, having arrived earlier. 

“No running in the shop,” Jee called after the Avatar, who shouted an apology as Toph huffed, lifting her head a bit.

“It’s not like twinkletoes is gonna hurt anything,” she said and he huffed a bit in return.

“It’s less of the fact that it’s him and more of the principal of the action,” he told her and she shrugged, flopping back down. 

Iroh chuckled from where he was making tea. 

He tilted his head back to glare halfheartedly at him as he walked out with the tray.

The sound of excited teenagers sounded from outside, and Toph hopped up, joining her friends as Jee sat up. He hummed thanks to Iroh as he handed him a cup of tea, sitting down next to him on the floor.

He took a long sip, humming contently. 

Jasmine.

He chuckled softly at that as Zuko and the others filed back in.

All was well and as it should be.


End file.
